


family traditions

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, like a lot of romance, merry late christmas and happy holidays, my god is this overly cheesy, talk of christmas music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Shane reminisces about visiting his family with Steven while they wait on the train to visit Steven’s family. They had danced and ate and sang. Old Family traditions are kept alive, and New ones are made.or in other words 1k+ words of just pure fluff cause it's Christmas
Relationships: Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Kudos: 4





	family traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wobblesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblesworld/gifts).



They were in the back of an uber heading to the airport. Steven sat beside him in the passenger seat reading from his phone. A light snow had just started and the roads were thankfully empty. Driving in the snow never made him feel easy. As they drove along silently, Shane reminisced about visiting his parent’s. 

This was the first year in a while that he was able to visit them instead of them visiting him. His parents, his brother and his wife and their daughter were spending the holiday together. Scott, his brother, and Sofia, his niece, met him and Steven at the airport. Sophia sprinted toward her uncle giggling wildly. Shane handed his one bag to Steven and bent down to pick up Sophia. He swung her around before peppering kisses onto her face. Scott gave Steven a hug before taking some of their bags. Steven watched happily as uncle and niece reacquainted themselves to each other. She was rapidly telling him some story about an incident in school. Sophia talked so quickly that Shane could only nod along. The interaction made Steven giggle. 

This alerted Sophia to Steven’s presence. “Hi Uncle Stevie! Merry Christmas! Can you believe what Eleanora did?”

Steven shook his head, trying in vain not to burst out laughing. Sophia paid it no mind, and continued telling her story. Steven took Shane’s hand and together left the airport. 

Christmas with the Madej’s was fun. It snowed the entire time they were there, making it the first white Christmas they’ve had in a while. Sophia was ecstatic and pulled whichever uncle was available into playing in the snow with her. Shane thought he could handle the snow but he was sorely mistaken. Being a California boy took a toll on him and forced him to layer up more than usual. Steven was a little smarter and layered up from the get go. Together, with Sophia, they played many games in the snow that Shane used to play as a kid. They made gay snowmen, had a snowball fight and went sledding. By the end of it, Shane was shivering. Scott gave him an earful for it, but Steven took the opportunity to curl up against him, making up for it. 

Late nights with the Madej’s were just as fun. Some nights, Sherry and her husband regaled the room of Christmas stories from old, other nights they put on a record of old Christmas and dance the night away. Shane would get up and stretch out his long legs before extending a hand to Steven. Steven would blush but accept. Shane would pull him close to do a little waltz around the living room. Lowly, ever so softly, Shane would whisper the lyrics of the songs he knew best into Steven’s ear. The crackling of the fire, the twinkle of the Christmas lights, and the glint of their wedding rings (because of the fire) provided a nice ambiance. 

“Here we are, as in olden days… Happy golden days, to youuu.” Shane sang into Steven’s ear. 

Steven hummed, “This what your childhood was like? Dancing with someone to your parent’s old Christmas records?”

“Not exactly, as a child I didn’t have a pretty partner.” Shane’s voice was deep and low and he caught Steven’s eye to wink. It made the other man giggle aloud and blush deeply.

“We also used to eat the snow.” Shane added absentmindedly. 

“Eat the snow?” Steven prodded, curious.

“Yeah, I’ll show you sometime. Mom would send me and Scott out with tins to collect fresh snow. When we’d get back, she’d coat them in syrup and give us a spoon. Free food!” Shane exclaimed excitedly. 

“One day we’ll have to try it,” Steven said with a smile. 

They were only able to stay at the Madej’s for a short while before having to pack up and head over to Steven’s parents house. They devised a system where they would spend five days with the Madej’s then take a train to the Lim Family and spend another five days there before going home. 

Finding out Uncle Steven and Uncle Shane couldn’t stay for the whole holiday devastated Sophia. Shane almost, almost, changed his mind for her, but knew they had to stick to the plan. Before they left, Sophia handed the two men a couple of messiled wrapped Christmas gifts. Steven smiled at her and gave her a thank you hug. Shane shared similar sentiments making Sophia beam.

“I’m sad that you can’t be home for Christmas, so I wanted to give you these now, so you’d have it one Christmas. You can’t open it before Christmas okay?” 

Steven nodded solemnly, “We promise sweetheart. We’ll even facetime you so you can watch us open it.”

Sophia looked up at them with hopeful excitement. “Really, you promise?”

Steven smiled warmly at her and put a hand on her cheek, “We promise.” Sophia squealed excitedly and ran off to tell her mom about the new development. 

Shane smiled gratefully at Steven. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Is getting a kid my reward?” Steven teased.

“When God gives me the ability to have kids sure. Until then we wait.”

“I can be patient, I guess,” Steven teased. He held up his pinky in a promise, “kids one day?” 

Shane finished the pinky promise, and chuckled. “Kids one day, baby, one day.” 

“Can’t wait.” 

As Steven went around the upper half of the house checking to make sure they didn’t forget anything, Shane took the bottom half. When he noticed the to-go syrup packets, Shane stuffed a few into his pockets. 

They headed off to the train to catch the next ride to Ohio. Luckily they arrived with time to spare. Steven settled in to wait for the train with a novel. Shane still felt a little restless though, and went to walk around. It was still snowing outside, enough that a decent layer of snow covered the ground. 

Opportunity struck Shane, making him smile. He walked back into the airport and found a souvenir shop that sold nice cups. Shane picked one that he knew Steven would like, a cup that had many little drawings on it. It was a fox and a cat in the woods with strawberries and blueberries around them. He thanked the clerk before heading back out. Quickly, it was cold, Shane scooped up a cup of fresh snow. He poured the packs of syrup onto the snow to create a thick layer. A pop up restaurant had some plastic spoons he could use. With his little treat ready, he headed back to his husband. 

Steven had his forearms resting on his thighs trying in vain not to fall asleep. Shane let out a soft chuckle and plopped down next to him. “Wakey wakey baby. Look what I made you.” 

Steven moved slowly, like his brain was lagging. He blinked at him, slightly confused like his brain wasn’t aware of its surroundings. The look on his face was open and trusting and tinged with love and confusion. It made Shane smile for a second, calmed by the steady love his husband had for him. Then a sense of excitement took over when he remembered the gift he had. 

“I got something for you!” Shane singsonged. He pulled out the cup of what was basically sweet sugar ice and held it out to Steven. The other very tired man perked up instantly. His eyes widened at the cup full of treats with pretty designs. His mouth dropped open into a pretty o shape while his hands carefully cradled the cup. 

“Baby…” he breathed.

Shane chuckled nervously. “Do you like it?” 

Steven nodded frantically with a slow bashful smile creeping onto his face. He took the spoon, swirled the snow and syrup before taking a bite. Shane waited ‘calmly’ for his husbands reactions. 

It didn’t disappoint. Steven made a happy noise before continuing to scarf it down. When he finally took a break he smiled happily at his boyfriend. Shane reached over and thumbed away some excess syrup on Steven’s upper lip. 

“This?” Steven gestured to the half full cup of syrup snow, “This is good. Very good. I get why you loved it as a kid. Thank you for getting me some.”

“Of course Stevie. I’m glad you liked it so much.” Steven nodded then went back to eating the treat. By the time Steven fully finished his icy treat, the train was ready to board. They carefully packed up the cup, which Steven loved, into one of their extra bags before boarding the train. It was relatively sleek with many red velvet booth seats. They found their row and put away their bags. Shane settled in to watch a movie on his phone while Steven picked up his book from earlier. 

They sat together in silence for a while. The train conductor gave announcements before leaving the station. Once the sugar rush cleared up, Steven passed out. Shane closed his book and made sure Steven was comfortable beside him. Shane plugged in some soft Christmas music and let himself relax. 

“What are you listening to?” A groggy voice asked beside him. Steven yawned and stretched out beside him. 

“Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas.” 

Steven made grabby hands for one of Shane’s airpods. Shane gave him one of the airpods and started the song up again.

“Mmm. Nice song, Is this your favourite?” 

“I’ve never thought about favorites. ‘Is Christmas only a tree’ is a good one. My mom’s always loved ‘Your a Mean One Mr. Grinch.’ She’ll put on this green mask and get my father to dance with her.” Shane laughed at the old childhood memory. 

“My parents were a little more formal. My father used to sit at the piano and start the music. Then my mom would stop whatever she was doing to join him on the bench. Together they would sing a few Christmas songs. O’ Holy Night was a favourite of my parents.”

“It’s a nice song. Melancholic, but i don’t know… moving? If that makes sense.”

Steven nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, you feel something while it plays.” Shane let his fingers play with Steven’s as ‘Have yourself a Merry Christmas’ comes to a close. 

“What to play next…” Shane mumbled as he looked through the different options. With disdain he scorned, “Not ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside.’ I don’t like that song.”

Steven made an unhappy sound, “I don’t like it either.” Steven tightened his grip on Shane’s fingers, “Oh look! ‘The Christmas Song’ by Nat King Cole, play that one.”

“Is that your favorite?”

“Nope, I actually like “Christmas Tree Farm” by Taylor Swift. Very upbeat and happy song, but still feeling almost vintage. My parents would always play the more Catholic Christmas Songs, and they were great, but not like upbeat, you know? So hearing this song that I definitely mistake for a slightly older one, with nostalgic family vibes that was happy was an instant win for me.” 

“It is a great song, I like the violins in the beginning. Really spices it up.” Shane took a deep breath, “I think I picked a song I really like.” 

Steven quirked an eyebrow at him. “In the spirit of upbeat songs, ‘I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas’ is a favorite one. It’s so weird but happy. I don’t know why but I’ve always liked it.”

Steven smiled at his husband. “It’s a nice song. Whenever it plays I can’t help but giggle at it. The girl singing is adorable.” 

“She needs her hippopotamus!” Shane joked, unintentionally making himself laugh softly which made Steven laugh too. 

“She needs her hippopotamus,” Steven echoed through his giggles. When they calmed down he looked around the train car. It was empty save for two waitresses talking in a booth, booths away from them and a few passengers in the single seats near the front of the car. An idea struck Steven. He disconnected the air pods, searched up ‘I want a hippopotamus’ on Youtube. 

“Another time maybe I’ll show you a family tradition. Maybe I’ll play you O Holy Night on the piano while you sing, but for now why not do one of yours… ish. Ok maybe this isn’t one of your family’s traditions, but its still nice.”

Shane looked at his husband apprehensively. Steven smiled back at him, wobbling between awkward and excited. “Stevie, what do you mean?”

Stevie stretched his hand out, “Dance with me?” Shane laughed out loud. He took Steven’s hand, played the song at a low volume and danced. It wasn’t like the half-waltz back in the cabin. This was flailing limbs, loud laughs, and soft touches. It was really pretty bad, but it was there’s, so that made it special. 

“We should do this again.” Steven told Shane as the song came to an end.

Shane looked at him, perplexed. “Dancing on a train?”

“No, visiting both our families and dancing wildly on a train. Maybe this could be our family tradition.”

“It’d be a pretty funny tradition. I love it.” The boys got back into the car seat and talked quietly about other Christmas traditions. The car ride went on smoothly. Snow hit the window as one of the workers passed out some hot chocolate. This time Shane would be the one to fall asleep during the last leg of the journey. Steven sipped on some hot coco as he watched the snow fall.. He made sure Shane was comfortable sleeping next to him. Before checking up on work, and with Ryan and their other friends, Steven fingered his wedding ring. “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night,” he joked. It was a good night indeed.


End file.
